District 14 the forgotten district
by fairy tail man
Summary: This story is about my OCs and their story of what happened to them. Rated T for violence and random minor cussing.
**Hello** **my readers before we start I have a few things to tell you. For those of you that don't know here's some info on the** **acronyms I will be using. POV means point of view and OC means original character. Every chapter will have about 1,000 words in it. I will take suggestions on what I should do next. To message me just PM (private message) me if you are a guest please leave it in the reviews. Please note that 70% of this fan fiction is my imagination and only a little bit is cannon. The descriptions of the OCs is at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the hunger games franchise only my OCs.**

 **Seth Goodmen (my OC) POV**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, not a cloud in sight. Every ship was being called back even my fathers ship. The reason why we were being called back was for the Reaping. The Reaping is the day they chose who gets to be in the 48th annual hunger games. They choose two people a guy and a girl from each district. These two people or tributes then fight in the hunger games but only one tribute wins the rest die trying to win. Anyway we finally reached the dock and got off the huge ship.

As we were walking off the ship I spotted around twenty peacekeepers. That's odd only twenty? Usually there's more then that. Anyway besides the peacekeepers every one old and young enough were getting there fingers pricked and recorded. Me and the rest of the crew that were eligible walked over to the line where they were signing everyone in. After a few minutes it was my turn to sign in. After I signed in I head to where my fellow crew members were. They had us separated by gender and age, boys on the left and girls on the right.

After around ten minutes they they finally started to pick the tributes.

"Welcome everyone I will try to make this as quick as possible to save as much time as possible" a man said. The man was wearing a blue tux? Strange you really can tell the districts apart by their clothing.

"Ok let's start picking the tributes, girls first..." the man said as he was swirling his hand around in a bowl.

"And the first tribute is... Beth Goodmen" the man said. Wait Beth she's the tribute well I hope our guy will help her out. Beth then walked up to the podium.

"Ok now for the boys, the tribute is..." the man said swirling his hand in a different bowl.

"Seth Goodmen huh what are the chances. You two must be brother and sister" the man said.

"yes we are" me and Beth said at the same time.

"Well let's get you two back to the capital" the man said as we all walked off the podium and as the crowd dispersed.

We walked back to the docks where a steam boat was waiting how _special_ I guess district one doesn't have any other ships though. We walked up a gangway get on board the steam boat. The interior of the boat was surprisingly nice for a ship like this. I mean usually this things are full with cargo. But this boat had chairs, a TV, and air conditioning which was a nice touch.

"Wow this place is nice" I said.

"What did you expect this place to packed with boxes or something? Oh ya by the way my name is Mathew" Mathew said.

"Hey don't mock me I'm just used to it being that way you know I do work on my fathers ship right. Just like every boy and man" I said feeling a little annoyed. This guy knows nothing about my district he's just some dumb representative from district one.

"You don't have to get annoyed Seth, how could he have know that" Beth said trying to at least be nice to the guy. But I hate this guy already he's just some snob from district one. He acts like he doesn't know where anything comes from. Surprisingly he seems like he is truly sorry for the mistake.

"Ok aside from the decor lets get down to business your mentor is thankfully from your district so he help you out a lot" Mathew said.

"Oh well who is he we might know him" Beth said happily.

"His name is Coal" Mathew said.

"Aww man I don't think we know him do you Seth?" Beth said.

"No I don't think so he could have been in like the thirteenth hunger games" I said.

"Actually your spot on he won the thirteenth hunger games" Mathew said.

"So when do we get to meet him" Beth said. I really hope he's not like this guy that would be terrible I probably couldn't stand being in the same room as both of them. But maybe he'll have some really good advice I mean he did win the his hunger games. But I won't know till I meet the guy.

"No you probably won't meet him for a little bit he's taking a nap in his cabin" Mathew said.

"K just guess we'll have to wait then" I said.

* * *

 **Ok as promised here is Seth's description. Seth is 18 years old, he has black flat hair, and he is six feet tall. Now for Beth's description. Beth is 17 years old, has black long hair, and is five feet and seven inches tall. Please review and tell me what you thought, and tell me of any mistakes I made. I hope you liked the first chapter the next chapter is in Beth's POV starting back around the time they boarded the ship.**


End file.
